Voces inocentes
by Yuka Isthar
Summary: Entonces por primera vez los tres hombres pudieron ver lo que el mundo mágico le había hecho a esa alma pura e inocente que una vez fue ese chico,-No es irónico que  precisamente necesites de la ayuda de un señor oscuro en ascenso para salvarlos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo<em>

Después de muchos sacrificios por fin la guerra había llegado a su fin y desde ese entonces ya habían pasado exactamente cinco años, tiempo en el que la comunidad mágica inglesa había intentado reconstruir lo que una vez fue una solida comunidad, pero ese mago oscuro tan terrible les había hecho una herida tan profunda a todos que ha pesar de que ya no había peligro estos saltaban sobre algún pobre diablo a la menor posibilidad de que se convirtiera en un nuevo señor oscuro peor que Voldemort, crucificándolo cruelmente en son de que la paz permaneciera.

Sin embargo hubo alguien a quien sin pensarlo dos veces condenaron a permanecer en la oscura soledad, un alma pura que lo único que busco en toda su vida fue afecto, tal vez lo mas sensato hubiera sido matarlo y librarse del problema pero nadie se atrevió a quitarle la vida, temerosos incluso de estar cerca suyo creyendo que el gran poder que poseía se había corrompido y que si estaban a su lado solo les esperaba una muerte espantosa.

Dumbledore caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de askaban, los cuales ahora eran custodiados por magos después de que los dementores se aliaran con Voldemort, aun así el lugar no dejaba de ser sombrío y frio lo cual no era de gran ayuda para sus habitantes; el hombre caminaba con paso seguro como si ya supiera el camino de memoria, una memoria que a él le parecía una de las mas tristes de su vida, un poco mas atrás venían Remus Lupin y severus Snape quienes mostraban un rostro pétreo sin rastro de emoción alguna.

-¿Esta seguro de esto Dumbledore?-cuestiono Lupin, aun escéptico respecto a lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Lamentablemente no tenemos otra opción-dijo con un tono cansado, había pasado la noche en vela buscando otra salida al problemas, mas todas le llevaban al mismo lugar.

-Pero ¿esta seguro que nos ayudara?-dijo Snape pensando que era una locura el plan del ex director de Hogwart.

-Solo puedo esperar que aun quede algo de luz en su corazón-dijo mas para darse ánimos a él mismo que para contestarle al pocionista.

Los tres bajaron hasta lo mas profundo de la prisión, a su paso todos los guardias se les quedaban viendo algunos sorprendidos por su valor y estupidez, otros aterrados porque hicieran enojar a ese monstruo que vivía en lo mas profundo de azkaban. Al llegar a su destino se encontraron frente a una enorme puerta de mármol blanco finamente tallada, de cada lado de esta estaba apostado un auror ,ya que curiosamente esa era la única celda en la que los guardias eran aurores altamente calificados y con muchos años de experiencia.

-Mas vale que esta decisión que haz tomado no cause otra guerra tan cruel como la que vivimos hace cinco años-le dijo el guardia de la derecha a Dumbledore.

-Tal vez ahora creas que es un error pero el tiempo te demostrara que fue lo correcto-le dijo con tranquilidad Dumbledore, el guardia lo miro por un momento y luego volteo a su compañero quien asintió, los dos se hicieron un corte en la mano y la presionaron a cada lado de la puerta, la cual se fue tornando carmín.

-Quiero creer en tus palabras, porque si te equivocas estarás condenándonos a todos-le dijo en un susurro ante que su voz se volviera a escuchar en todo el lugar-_Lux__ dilata__ carcere__ et __ostendit __creaturae __custodes __tenebris__-_acto seguido las puertas comenzaron abrirse.

Los tres hombres procedieron a entrar, un poco nerviosos al solo ver oscuridad dentro pero decididos a cumplir la misión por la que habían venido a ese lugar precisamente; después de dar unos pasos la puerta comenzó a cerrarse y por un momento los tres tuvieron el fugas pensamiento de salir corriendo antes de que la puerta se cerrara y la oscuridad los tragara.

-_Lumos-_pronuncio Dumbledore para iluminar el oscuro lugar.

-_Nox_-el susurro de una fría voz inundo todo el lugar impidiendo a los recién llegados ver por completo el lugar-lo siento pero la luz y yo no somos los mejores amigos-a Lupin y Snape les recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo cuando la voz llego a sus oídos, pero sin duda lo que los puso alerta fue el súbito pequeño halo de luz que les llego desde unas antorchas junto a la puerta, dejando al ocupante de la habitación cubierto por la oscuridad-así esta mejor.

-¿Cómo haz estado muchacho?-pregunto Dumbledore mientras sacaba algo de su túnica y lo trasfiguraba en asientos para los tres.

-¿Desde cuando al gran Albus Dumbledore le importo tanto?-dijo con sarcasmo en su ronca y fría voz, escucho un bufido y no tuvo que iluminar el lugar para saber quien había sido pero lo ignoro-sin embargo estoy mas curioso por saber a que debo tan ilustres visitas a mi humilde morada-lo ultimo tenia un tono de burla.

-Yo se que el mundo mágico no te ha tratado de la mejor manera, pero…..-no supo como seguir ya que el mismo sabia que lo que le hicieron estaba lejos de no ser lo mejor.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda-hablo Remus fijando sus ojos en la oscuridad frente a él, tratando de verlo dentro de ese manto oscuro que lo cubría.

-Jajajajajajajaja-una risa maniática inundo todo el lugar, tan solo eso y un pequeño tintineo era lo que se escuchaba en el lugar-que…. jajajaja..buena …jajajajaja…broma-pero al ver que ninguno hablaba callo su risa-es una broma ¿verdad?-los tres se estremecieron al escuchar esa voz cargada de un inmenso odio.

-No es una broma-volvió a tomar la palabra Dumbledore-una nueva profecía a sido dicha y un oscuro ser esta por surgir, uno mucho peor que Voldem…..-

-¡No digas su nombre¡-rugió lleno de cólera, para él ese nombre era tabú ya que representaba todo lo malo que le había pasado.

-¿Qué? ahora una gran celebridad como tu le teme a un nombre-se burlo Snape olvidando por un momento que ese ya no era el chico que una vez conoció.

-¿Miedo? Hace mucho que esa palabra dejo de tener sentido para mi-le respondió con una voz demasiado calmada, que solo incomodo a Snape y Lupin se aferro con fuerza a su silla, al parecer aun no estaba listo para enfrentar al ser que estaba frente a él-y dime Albus ¿que pobre criatura desgraciada se convertirá en tu nueva arma?-volvió a fijar su atención en el viejo hombre-aunque si es un pobre niño huérfano, te será mucho mas fácil adiestrarlo pues ya tienes experiencia en eso-le escupió con desprecio.

-Tú mejor que nadie debes entender, que todo lo que hice fue solo por un bien mayor-sus ojos mostraron todo el cansancio que su viejo cuerpo estaba sosteniendo-incluso aunque me dolió, esto así tuvo que ser.

-Bien-dijo con voz vacía-toma tu bien común y llévatelo a donde si lo quieran-le urgió a ese hombre que una vez llego a considerar un abuelo.

-En verdad te necesitamos-le dijo Dumbledore con rastros de desesperación en su voz-no sabemos en que momento aparecerá el enemigo y yo estoy cerca a cumplir mi tiempo en esta vida.

-¡¿Qué?¡-gritaron los dos acompañantes del hombre mayor levantándose violentamente, ya que hasta ahora ellos pensaban que habían ido por ayuda y no por un sucesor para tomar el lugar de líder de la luz.

-¡¿Estas loco?¡-le cuestiono Remus perdiendo los estribos, ya que desde un principio no estaba convencido que fuera una buena idea pero lo que en realidad planeaba Dumbledore era peor de lo que imagino.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que él puede tomar tu lugar?-le confronto Snape tratando de descifrar en que estaba pensando Dumbledore-nadie lo aceptaría.

-¿Qué mas quieres de mi?-fue solo un susurro pero todos lo escucharon al haber caído el lugar en un incomodo silencio.

-¿A que te refieres?- le cuestiono al no comprender su pregunta.

-jajajajaaja-una risa amarga fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le cuestiono Snape con coraje, le fastidiaba ese comportamiento por parte del mocoso.

-Ustedes lo son-y antes de que alguno rebatiera continuo-primero lentamente me quitaron todo lo que tenia y supuestamente no me era necesario, luego me forzaron a luchar una guerra que nunca debió ser mía y por ultimo me pagan de esta manera el haberlos salvado-cada palabra esta impregnada de sentimiento, pero era muy difícil distinguir cuales eran los predominantes-y ahora esperas que me convierta en el pilar de la luz, ¿cuanto mas me usaras a tu conveniencia?.

-Yo solo quiero que me brindes tu ayu…-el repentino aumento de las llamas de las antorchas interrumpieron sus palabras.

Entonces por primera vez los tres hombres pudieron ver lo que el mundo mágico le había hecho a esa alma pura e inocente que una vez fue ese chico; traía un pantalón y una camisa que una vez fueron blancos pero ahora eran de un gris oscuro, su piel a pesar de estar llena de tierra podía verse lo pálida que se había puesto a falta de exposición al sol, aunque curiosamente su cuerpo no parecía estar desnutrido y su pelo estaba mas largo, que fácilmente podía llegarle por debajo del hombro aunque eso no quitaba lo enredado y sucio que se encontraba, sin embargo lo que mas les sorprendió fue su mirada, la cual solo mostraba unos gélidos ojos de un verde como el avada kedavra enmarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras, mas el hecho de que adentro de esa habitación no hubiera nada mas que las cadenas que lo ataban a la pared, le daba un aspecto escalofriante a ese frio cuarto de piedra.

Remus era incapaz de articular palabra, nunca pensó encontrarse con esa imagen en el momento que decidió acompañar a Dumbledore, incluso para él era demasiado cruel lo que le habían hecho y sus ojos no se despegaban de los grilletes que tenia en las manos y especialmente la del cuello todos con runas pintadas en ellos para impedirle usar su magia para huir, ellos habían hecho lo peor que se le puede hacer a un ser vivo: robarle su libertad.

-Date cuenta que un arma rota como yo no te servirá de nada-de improviso se aventó contra los hombre hasta donde las cadenas le permitían, cayendo de rodilla en el frio suelo-¡¿que mas quieres de mi? ya haz tomado todo lo que tenia y me haz dejado sin nada¡-dijo dejando salir lo que se había estado guardando-ni siquiera se me es permitido morir-fue su lamento, el cual les desgarro el corazón a esos tres hombres que habían conocido al joven desde que llego al mundo mágico.

-Ayúdanos a destruir este mal que esta por emerger-esta vez su voz sonó como una suplica-ayúdanos y te daré lo que desees-le dijo como ultimo recurso.

-No es irónico que precisamente necesites de la ayuda de un señor oscuro en ascenso, para salvar al mundo mágico de algún peligro-bajo su cabeza ocultando su mirada de ellos.

-Deberíamos irnos, esta claro que no piensa ayudarnos-dijo Snape tomando sus acciones como negativa, lo cual al parecer también pensaron Lupin y Dumbledore porque se giraron hacia la puerta.

-¿De verdad me cumplirás cualquier deseo que pida si te ayudo?-les llego una voz clara y fuerte.

-Si esta en mis manos cumplirlo, lo hare-declaro Dumbledore encarando al chico que seguía con la mirada baja.

-Bien, les prestare mi poder y a cambio quiero...-levanto su mirada enfrentándola con la de Dumbledore-mi libertad-los tres quedaron sorprendidos por el pedido del chico.

Cuando Dumbledore jugo su ultima carta nunca midió el alcance de su ofrecimiento, por eso ahora se enfrentaba a la que podría ser la mas grande encrucijada de su vida, aceptar su pedido y creer que en un futuro no se convirtiera en una amenaza para el mundo mágico o rechazarla y esperar que las fuerzas que tienen sean suficientes para hacer frente a lo que venia. El destino del mundo mágico reposaba en esa sola decisión.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Lux dilata carcere et ostendit creaturae custodes tenebris=prisión de luz ábrete y muestra la criatura oscura que custodias.<strong>


	2. Distorsionando la verdad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1: Distorsionando la verdad<em>

Harry salió de la regadera sintiéndose un hombre nuevo, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia un baño decente y relajante como ese, se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y limpio el espejo del lavabo que se había empañado; la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo era la de un chico de unos 15 o 16 años a lo mucho, una piel extremadamente pálida casi llegando a lo enfermizo, una larga cabellera azabache y esos ojos que ya nada tenían que ver con las hermosas esmeraldas de Lily, el único sentimiento que trasmitían esos helados ojos era odio, su inocente mirada de antaño había sido sustituida por un aterrador color verde parecido al avada kedavra y al mirarlos fijamente pudo distinguir motitas rojas en ellos, justamente una de las razones por las que termino atrapado en ese lugar tan solitario.

*********************Flash back***************************

Por segunda vez en ese año escolar estaba parado frente al Wizengamot, mas en esta ocasión no estaba muy seguro de que seria acusado a menos que lo fueran a encerrar por haber asesinado a Voldemort, que ya seria el colmo de las cosas.

-Sr. Harry Potter ha sido llamado ante la junta del Wizengamot para tratar un asunto de suma importancia-comenzó a hablar Fudge con aires de superioridad.

-¿Y que asunto seria ese para ser llamado con tanta urgencia?-dijo Harry de forma apremiante ya que todo eso le daba mala espina.

-Déjeme decirle que toda la comunidad mágica esta en deuda con usted por haber derrotado a quien usted sabe-le dijo de forma solemne.

-Voldemort-le interrumpió Harry, causando un estremecimiento general.

-¿Perdón?-le cuestiono el hombre algo incomodo con la palabra dicha por Harry.

-Su nombre era Voldemort-jadeos generales se escucharon-por favor-bufo exasperado-hasta cuando le van a tener miedo a su nombre, ya ni siquiera existe en este mundo.

-Cof cof-Fudge fingió una tos para atraer la atención de nuevo a él-como le estaba diciendo Sr Potter, lo hemos llamado para hablar sobre un tema algo delicado-dijo de forma sutil.

-Si vamos a hablar, ¿entonces por que me encuentro esposado en la silla de los acusados?-le dijo con sarcasmo levantando un poco sus manos para mostrar las esposas que lo inmovisilizaban.

-Eso..eso es solo precaución-Harry frunció el ceño ante su respuesta-Sr. Potter nos sentimos un poco inquietos por los resultados de las pruebas que se le realizaron durante su estancia en San Mungo.

"_¿Pruebas?¿de que rayos me están hablando?"_ pensaba Harry confundido, ya que el no recordaba haberse mandado hacer ninguna prueba, aunque estaba la posibilidad de que hubieran sido realizadas durante el tiempo que estuvo inconciente después de la batalla final con Voldemort.

-Los resultados mostraron un anormalmente alto nivel de residuos de magia oscura en su cuerpo-bien, eso cada vez le gustaba menos.

-No esperara que luche contra un mago oscuro y salga ileso ¿verdad?-le dijo con sarcasmo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Por tal motivo-continuo Fudge ignorando el comentario de Harry-el Wizengamot a tomado una decisión para asegurar la paz y seguridad del mundo mágico.

-Despues de una larga deliberación el Wizengamot por voto unánime a decidido-comenzó exponer Amelia Bones con tono y mirada seria-que el Sr Harry James Potter Evans, con el fin de prevenir el alzamiento de un nuevo señor oscuro que ponga en peligro a toda la comunidad mágica, sea confinado a una cámara de alta seguridad en azkaban, el tiempo que se crea necesario-Harry abrió grandemente los ojos, anonadado por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡No pueden hacerme eso¡-rugió lleno de incredulidad-¡no soy un maldito señor oscuro en ascenso¡-se levanto precipitadamente de la silla tirándola, rápidamente tres aurores se acercaron a él para someterlo-¡Hermione, Ron¡ ustedes me conocen y saben que nunca me convertiría en algo tan asqueroso como él-volteo a donde se encontraban sus amigos en busca de apoyo pero ellos solo esquivaron su mirada con desconfianza, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y volteo a los demás en busca de apoyo, sin embargo cada vez que fijaba su mirada en cada uno de ellos todos desviaban la mirada incómodos, desde la cariñosa Molly hasta el calmado Remus, entonces su única esperanza desapareció cuando cruzo su mirada con Dumbledore y este a diferencia de los demás no la esquivo, aunque eso hubiera sido mejor a ver su rostro tan serio mostrando una mirada decepcionada.

*******************Fin del Flash back********************

Un estrepitoso sonido interrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar, en un arranque de furia Harry había estrellado su mano contra el espejo, la cual ahora tenía pequeños trozos de vidrio encajados y sangraba ligeramente.

-Maldición-mascullo por lo bajo sin quitar su mirada del espejo-todo es tu culpa-odio era lo único que reflejaba su mirada, odio hacia todos y especialmente al culpable de que fuera encerrado.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?-cuestiono Remus llegando de forma agitada hasta el cuarto de baño.

-Estoy remodelando el baño-le dijo con cinismo mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Bueno, para futuras referencias podrías abstenerte de remodelar el baño-le rebatió viendo el desastre que había hecho, el cual arreglo con un pase de su varita-muéstrame tu mano-le ordeno.

-Estoy bien, no necesito tu lastima-le dijo de forma osca-así que lo mejor será que te vayas, necesito cambiarme-Remus abrió la boca para decirle algo pero al final la volvió a cerrar y salió del cuarto, Harry se quedo sentado en la cama viendo como la sangre brotaba de su herida-al final soy solo un simple mortal a merced de la voluntad de un dios omnipotente-susurro de forma amarga.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape se encontraba en la cocina tomándose una tasa de té tranquilamente, aun no terminaba de asimilar que en esos momento Potter se encontrara en el primer piso y no pudo evitar tener el fugas pensamiento de que Dumbledore solo estaba usando de nuevo al chico, ya que estaba seguro que era prácticamente imposible conseguir la completa y plena libertad del joven para deambular por donde quisiera sin tener un vigilante respirándole en el cuello.

La llegada de Lupin lo distrajo de sus pensamientos incoherentes, pues nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que lo único que sentiría por el chico seria lastima, aunque eso no quitaba que su mirada se hubiera vuelto tan escalofriante.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-le cuestiono sabiendo que el hombre había ido a averiguarlo, ya que desde que llegaran a Grimmauld place el licántropo había estado tenso y alerta ante el menor ruido.

-Remodelación del baño-fue su simple respuesta mientras entraba a prepararse un té para calmar sus nervios un poco, Snape frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Un tenso silencio se formo entre los dos hombres, el único sonido proveniente era de la pequeña cucharita contra el vaso mientras revolvía su bebida.

-Lo que hicimos fue lo correcto ¿verdad?-dijo con tono abatido sentándose en la mesa, incomodando a Snape ya que ellos no eran ni siquiera amigos para sentarse a platicar, pero sabia que el licántropo necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia guardado y como no había nadie mas tendría que aguantarse, ya que no podía irse hasta que no regresara Dumbledore.

-¿Encerrarlo por miedo a que se convirtiera en un señor oscuro? O ¿engañarlo para que aceptara ayudarnos y utilizarlo a nuestra conveniencia?-le cuestiono de forma cruel y seca.

-No..eso…-no supo como rebatir su cuestionamiento-tú mismo lo viste, esos ojos eran como los de él-un escalofrió le invadió el cuerpo ante el recuerdo-tarde o temprano el hubiera caído en la oscuridad, eso era lo mejor para él-dijo con desesperación.

-¿A quien estas tratando de convencer con eso Lupin?-podía ver claramente lo confuso que estaba el licántropo, atrapado entre lo que todos creían y lo que él quería creer.

-Yo….-no supo que contestar, una parte de él quería creer que habían cometido un terrible error al haber encerrado a Harry en ese lugar y la otra que eso había sido lo mejor, para salvar al chico de su propia oscuridad.

Su platica fue interrumpido con la inesperada vista de invitados no planeados, que además eran las ultimas personas que deseaban estuvieran ahí justo en ese momento.

-¿Rosa?¿Granger estas hablando en serio?-entro Pansy como Pedro por su casa, con Hermione a su lado.

-¿Que? es un bonito color-se defendió su compañera un poco ofendida.

-Creo que tú y yo tendremos que tener una larga platica de mujeres-le dijo con dramatismo.

-Dirás un monologo-le dijo con burla Blaise, quien venia mas atrás con Malfoy, Nott, Longbottom y Weasley.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso-le dijo con sarcasmo marcado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les cuestiono con impaciencia Snape, rezándole a todos los santos que conocía para que a Potter no se le ocurriera bajar en ese preciso momento.

-Buenos días a ti también padrino, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar-le respondió con sarcasmo marca Malfoy.

-Repito ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo muy serio, tenia una ganas tremendas de sacarlos de una patada pero sabia muy bien que eso solo despertaría su curiosidad y seria mas difícil alejarlos de allí.

-Dumbledore nos mando llamar, dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirnos-le respondió Nott con su usual seriedad, Snape por dentro gimió esperando que ese viejo come caramelos no estuviera pensando hacer lo que creía iba a hacer.

-Él no esta, salió desde hace rato-les informo esperando que entendieran la indirecta.

-Además queríamos hablarle sobre los avances que hemos conseguido en la investigación-dijo con un tono muy serio Hermione, lo cual solo alerto a los hombres.

-¿Es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?-le cuestiono Lupin con curiosidad y ansiedad.

-Algo así-dijo Hermione de forma inquieta-al parecer alguien ha comenzado a reclutar a jóvenes magos, aunque la gran mayoría son ex mortifagos.

-Hemos hablado con otras familias sangre pura y al parecer solo van por lo jóvenes, ignorando a los adultos sin importar lo experimentados que sean en combate-completo Draco mientras salían de la cocina hacia el despacho para esperar a Dumbledore-esto cada vez me gusta menos Severus-expreso su sentir.

Después de la caída del señor oscuro de alguna manera la rivalidad entre casas disminuyo notablemente, sin embargo el motivo por el que el cuarteto de Slytherin y el casi trío de oro mas Neville estuvieran reunidos, era a causa de los extraños rumores que desde hace pocos meses habían comenzado a surgir, sobre una misteriosa persona que estaba reclutando jóvenes magos para no se que cosa, pero lo que era inquietante era el hecho de que la mayoría eran jóvenes ex mortifagos a quienes se les había perdonado la vida y dado otra oportunidad de reformarse. Dumbledore los había reunido especialmente a ellos para que se enfocaran en esa investigación, aunque no por eso dejaron la desconfianza de lado, e incluso al principio fue muy difícil convencerlos para que trabajaran juntos, mas con el tiempo comenzaron a llevarse mejor hasta convertirse en un buen equipo.

-Así que era eso-Snape y Lupin se congelaron en su lugar al escuchar esa juguetona y fría voz.

-¿Quién eres?-cuestiono Draco apuntándole con su varita al chico sospechoso que estaba bajando las escaleras, aunque no era el único con varita afuera.

-Guarda tus garras para el verdadero enemigo Dragon-un tenso ambiente se formo alrededor del lugar, nadie se movía y los chicos con su varita todavía apuntando al chico de forma desconfiada-¡alerta permanente¡¿verdad?-pronuncio sobresaltándolos a todos.

-¿Quién eres? Responde-le insto el pelirrojo con autoridad y algo de aprensión ya que viéndolo un poco mejor se parecía a Potter, aunque sabia eso era algo imposible ya que el chico estaba en un lugar de donde nunca saldría, Snape no pudo mas que maldecir a todo el que se le cruzara por la cabeza, no creyó tener tan mala suerte en su vida.

-Él es P…..-de un momento a otro la voz de Snape se fue impidiéndole expresarse, por lo que volteo a ver al chico con odio, ya que estaba seguro había sido él.

-Raven, pueden llamarme Raven-les dijo con una sonrisa inocente que ni Remus ni Snape se creyeron, aunque parecía que los Slytherin sentían que ese chico ocultaba algo, aun así todos bajaron sus varitas aunque las dejaron a la mano por las dudas.

-Sabes, te pareces un poco a Harry-dijo inocentemente Neville, causando que todos se tensaran al comprobar que era cierto.

"_Gracias Longbottom, sigues igual de inoportuno_" pensó con hastió Snape queriendo estrangular al pobre chico por su indiscreción, ya que habiendo pensado mejor las cosas también creyó lo mas conveniente que la identidad de Potter quedara oculta, al menos hasta que llegara Dumbledore y les explicara la situación de forma que fueran incapaces de rebatir la decisión tomada.

-No sabes cuanto me lo dicen-le dijo con burla-aunque desgraciadamente me falta la famosa cicatriz para ser el autentico-dijo con dramatismo levantándose la frente, la cual para sorpresa de los dos adultos estaba limpia-aunque también existe la posibilidad de que el sea la copia.

-Pero para que eso fuera cierto tendrías que tener veintitantos y no pareces mayor de 15 años-le rebatió la castaña mirándolo de forma analítica.

-¿He? Es verdad lo había olvidado-dijo de forma simple, por un momento al estar rodeado de viejos conocidos había olvidado que para él los últimos cinco años no habían pasado- a veces soy algo….-de repente una desconocida sensación invadió su cuerpo, extraña pero al mismo tiempo familiar.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-le pregunto Zabini ante su repentino silencio.

-No es nada, solo que recordé que prometí encontrarme con alguien-le contesto mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le cuestiono Snape de inmediato-no puedes salir sin el permiso de Dumbledore.

-Vamos Severus no seas así-le dijo haciendo un puchero-además no es como si fuera un señor oscuro que va a lastimar inocentes ¿verdad?-una malvada sonrisa se poso en su rostro-te prometo que regresare antes de que llegue el viejo...o tal vez no-y con eso salió del lugar, mientras Snape y Lupin lo veían salir sin saber como actuar ya que si se empeñaban en no dejarlo salir solo atraerían las miradas curiosas de los chicos ahí presentes, además que hasta el momento el chico no había mostrado alguna rara actitud ante ellos, así que decidieron confiar en que al final de la semana no tuvieran que pegar carteles con el rostro de Harry y la palabra se busca por todo el mundo mágico.

-¿Quién rayos es ese mocoso? Y ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?-cuestiono Ron de forma ruda, algo en él le incomodaba mucho.

-Eso no es algo que te importe Weasley, pero si de verdad quieres saber preguntale a Dumbledore cuando regrese-le dijo con tono despectivo, el definitivamente no seria quien les dijera la verdad a esos chicos, en especial al impulsivo cabeza hueca de Weasley, a fin de cuentas no había sido su idea buscar la ayuda de Potter.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry camino unas cuadras mas hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, con sus sentidos alertas ante cualquier amenaza, buscando la fuente de ese sentimiento dentro de él, que con cada paso que daba comenzaba a convertirse en anhelo y entonces lo encontró.

-Así que eras tú-su mirada fija en la persona parada frente a él, de la cual solo veía su largo cabello blanco como la nieve y unos astutos ojos color miel.

-La verdad a mi también me sorprende encontrarte aquí-dijo una voz suave de mujer-pensaba que seguías encerrado en ese lugar.

-Si bueno, pasaron algunas cosas en estos últimos días-le dijo con indiferencia-debo suponer que tu eres esa misteriosa persona que anda formando un ejercito-le comento como si del clima se tratara.

-Te han liberado para atraparme-el tono de su voz sonó fastidiado.

-Tranquila, yo solo soy un apoyo-le dijo en forma conciliadora-además a mi tampoco me conviene que te atrapen y descubran el secreto-dijo frunciendo el ceño-no quiero darle mas cuerda al viejo para que después no cumpla su parte.

-Nosotros siempre pensamos que debiste haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin, pero eres tan terco-dijo lamentándose la mujer-hubieras logrado grandes cosas en la casa de las serpientes, tú verdadera casa.

-Tal vez, sin embargo Gryffindor no fue tan malo-le dijo con simpleza, quitándole peso a la conversación-¿ellos están contigo?-le cuestiono con genuina curiosidad.

-Si, no todos están participando en mis planes pero aun así me siguen-le contesto la mujer sabiendo de que hablaba Harry.

-Me gustaría conocerlos algún día-le dijo con sinceridad.

-Parece que Dumbledore se acerca, debo irme-dijo la mujer dándose media vuelta.

-Te prometo que mientras tú no me ataques, yo no interferiré con tus planes-le dijo Harry antes de que la mujer desapareciera-veré que tanto aprendiste de Tom-dijo a la nada antes de tomar el camino de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

Los años que paso enserrado para el fueron una eternidad, donde tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre todas las cosas que sabia y había hecho, así que sin darse cuenta había madurado mucho, a pesar que su cuerpo reflejaba a un adolescente por dentro podría considerarse un viejo, y por lo tanto sabia que no tenia muchas esperanzas que cuando eso se resolviera el obtuviera su libertad, asi que estaba decidido a disfrutar ese tiempo al máximo, además que el nunca prometió deshacerse del enemigo solo ayudarle pero nunca especifico a que, así que podía usar eso a su favor para torcer los planes de Dumbledore a su conveniencia, a fin de cuentas había aprendido por las malas que si él no velaba por su bienestar nadie lo haría; Ya una vez había vivido para los demás por eso ahora estaba decidido a ser egoísta y vivir por él, y si a los demás nunca les importo herir a inocentes para ser felices entonces él no se contendría y pasaría por todos sin importarle quien cayera en el camino que había tomado.

Continuara…..


	3. Lo que el corazón oculta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2: Lo que el corazón oculta<em>

Lucius Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente hacia su oficina en el ministerio, después de la derrota de Voldemort las cosas para él no habían cambiado mucho, siendo que por mas que lo intentaron nunca fueron capaces de comprobar que él era un fiel seguidor del señor oscuro, y el hecho de que nadie pudiera situarlo en la batalla final librada en el propio ministerio de magia legalmente lo convertía en un hombre inocente.

Cuando llego a su destino paso de largo ignorando a su secretaria que hace poco había llegado también, al entrar se quito su capa y cuando estaba por ir a sentarse a su escritorio una voz le llego desde su silla.

-Lucius Malfoy no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocer a la mano derecha de tan ilustre personaje como lo fue Voldemort-al instante el hombre empuño su varita, reprimiéndose mentalmente por no haber notado su presencia antes.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces en mi oficina?-le demando con seriedad.

-Solo soy un humilde admirador de las personas poderosas-dijo aun cubierto por la silla-aunque es un poco decepcionante que hayas puesto a tu familia sobre tus ambiciones-dijo fingiendo tristeza en su voz-bueno, también depende de las circunstancias ¿no?-dijo de forma maliciosa.

-¿Muestra tu cara?-le dijo de forma impaciente, no le gustaba nada el hecho de que esa persona supiera demasiado de su persona.

- Fue una suerte que precisamente decidieras desobedecer a tu señor en esa ocasión ¿verdad?-la silla comenzó a girar mostrando al invitado sorpresa que había irrumpido en la oficina de Lucius, quien tenia las manos arriba mostrando que estaba indefenso-de no ser así hubieras terminado confinado en azkaban.

Era un joven de unos 24 o 25 años, de cabello castaño claro corto, rasgos finos, una piel tostada y unos hipnotizante ojos azul cobalto; no supo porque pero al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron sintió una leve molestia en la marca que tenia en su brazo, lo cual lo sobresalto siendo que se suponía que al estar su señor muerto esta no tenia por que reaccionar así.

-¿Quién eres?-volvió a cuestionar llevándose inconcientemente una mano a donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, logrando que al chico se le formara una sádica sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de que tu hijo no tenga la marca tenebrosa, sino ya lo hubiera llamado-sus ojos poseían un brillo travieso, sin embargo en ese momento Lucius estaba mas preocupado por su hijo, ya que si no se equivocaba ese joven tenia algo que ver con los misteriosos reclutamientos de los jóvenes, quienes una vez eran aceptado en ese culto o lo que fuera nadie volvía a saber de ellos y como la mayoría eran ex mortifigos a las autoridades no les interesaba investigar esos casos.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hijo-su voz tenia un tono amenazante, lo cual no intimido al chico quien seguía con esa gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro; un tenso silencio se formo en el lugar mientras los dos permanecían inmóviles.

De repente la chimenea comenzó a chispear y cambiar sus llamas a un color verdusco, para instantes después se asomara la cabeza de Severus Snape.

-Lucius ¿estas ocupado? Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo-le dijo sin darse cuenta del otro ocupante del lugar, mas antes de que el mencionado abriera la boca fue interrumpido por el chico.

-Vaya pero que sorpresa mas agradable, cuando decidí venir a verte-dijo fijando un momento su vista en Lucius para regresarla de nuevo a Severus- nunca pensé que también tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Severus Snape, el doble espía capaz de engañar a lord Voldemort en su cara y no morir en el acto-su rostro mostraba su fascinación por el otro hombre.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-Snape al instante se puso a la defensiva, ya que eran muy pocas las personas que sabían a ciencia cierta cual había sido su participación en la guerra.

-Él no es mi amigo-dijo con un ligero tono de irritación Lucius.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlo a los dos pero ya es un poco tarde y debo irme-dijo el chico levantándose de la silla, esquivando a Lucius y llegando a la puerta con una agilidad envidiable-casi lo olvido-dijo volteando a la chimenea de nuevo-podría saludar a Harry de mi parte, solo dígale que "un amigo del alma esta deseoso de verlo ", seguro el entenderá-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Lucius tarde unos minutos en reaccionar así que para cuando volvió a abrir la puerta no se veía nadie en los pasillos, incluso le pregunto a su secretaria quien le aseguro que nadie había salido o entrado a su oficina aparte de él en ese día, lo cual puso en alerta al hombre quien volvió a entrar.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso Lucius?-le cuestiono Snape con el mensaje de parte del joven para Potter y un montón de preguntas formándose en su cerebro a toda velocidad.

-Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo-le dijo con sinceridad a su amigo, lo cierto era que él también estaba desconcertado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Voy para halla-fue todo lo que Lucius necesito oír para tratar de ordenas las ideas en su cabeza.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Después de que llegara Dumbledore contrario a lo que pensaban ninguna de sus dudas fue resuelta, es mas hasta se incrementaron siendo que todo lo concerniente a Raven siguió siendo un total misterio. A pesar que el hombre trato varias veces de contarles sobre el chico, misteriosamente después de cruzar una mirada con él terminaba por quedarse callado dejándolos a oscuras, pero sin duda lo que los dejo mas alertas respecto al chico fue su respuesta cuando Dumbledore lo presento como un miembro mas de la orden.

"_No te equivoques Dumbledore, yo te prometí que te ayudaría mas nunca acepte convertirme en un miembro mas de tu orden_" dijo de forma tajante y contundente, todos pudieron ver que no tenia la menor intención de cambiar de idea, logrando que todos los presentes se preguntaran la razón para rechazar una oferta tan inusual.

De eso ya habían pasado algunos días y como era costumbre Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place revisando la extensa colección de libros de los Black, si fuera por ella hubiera tomado los libros para leerlos en la comodidad de su casa, sin embargo la primera y única vez que había intentado sacar algún libro le resulto imposible, descubriendo tiempo después por boca de Draco que al parecer la biblioteca de los Black tenia un antiguo hechizo que la mayoría de las familias sangre pura usan para impedir que personas ajenas a sus dueños se hagan con los libros, y si su memoria no le fallaba en ese momento el dueño de esa magnifica colección de libros era Harry, siendo que al morir Sirius este le había dejado la mayoría de su herencia a su ahijado.

Mas un detalle inusual dentro de esa rutina que había creado la castaña, era la presencia de cierta joven Slytherin quien desde la llegada de Raven a la casa, había estado acompañándola en sus ratos de lectura.

-¿Tanto así te interesa ese chico?-le pregunto al final sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad que le daba ese tema.

-No se de que hablas-dijo haciéndose la indiferente mientras ojeaba un libro.

-Vamos Pansy, yo no me trago eso que de buenas a primeras te intereses por el estudio-le dijo con burla-además es muy sospechoso que precisamente fue después que no presentaran a Raven.

-Esta bien tu ganas-le dijo fingiendo derrota-en verdad me interesa, pero no de la forma que crees-se adelanto a decir al ver la cara que había puesto su amiga-lo cierto es que me intriga todo el misterio que envuelve su persona, ya que para empezar es muy extraño que a pesar que no es miembro de la orden viva en el cuartel de la orden.

-Es verdad, además también quisiera saber que relación tiene con Dumbledore-expreso lo que estaba rondando su cabeza.

-Eso es asunto de Dumbledore y mío chicas-las dos se congelaron al oír su voz proveniente de un rincón de la biblioteca, ya que ninguna había notado su presencia-tengan cuidado pues la curiosidad mato al gato y lamentablemente ustedes solo tienen una vida-les dijo antes de salir.

-Eso ha sido muy embarazoso-dijo Pansy soltando el aire que hasta el momento había estado aguantando.

-Son tan diferentes-dijo de forma distraída.

-¿Quienes?-le cuestiono con curiosidad.

-Él y Harry-dijo con melancolía-¿tu crees que lo que le hice podría ser llamado traición?-le pregunto sin quitar su mirada del libro.

-Por supuesto que no-le dijo con simpleza-lo que tú y Ronald hicieron sin lugar a dudas solo puede ser llamado traición.

-Gracias por levantarme el animo-le reprocho, aunque no pudo negar que tal vez tenia razón, solo tal vez.

- Lo siento pero yo no soy el tipo de persona que es hipócrita y niega la verdad para hacer sentir mejor a los demás-le dijo de forma sincera-y por lo tanto no puedo negar que me sorprendí cuando me entere que Ronald y tú fueron los testimonios clave para encerrar a Potter.

-Tal vez fue cruel, pero lo hicimos para mantener la paz que acabábamos de alcanzar con esfuerzo y sangre-dijo completamente a la defensiva-además no me hubiera perdonado el dejar que Harry se convirtiera en lo que mas odiaba.

-¿Sabes lo que yo me pregunto en estos momentos?-dijo con su mirada clavada en Hermione, lo cual la hizo levantar la vista del libro-¿Dónde dejaste tu valor Gryffindor? Por que para mi eso que dices son solamente excusas para ocultar la verdad, que lo que hiciste fue porque llegaste a temerle al gran poder de Potter-le dijo con cruel sinceridad-tu misma te diste cuenta que estaba cambiando pero no tuviste el valor para descubrir si era para bien o mal.

-E…eso no es cierto-su voz sonó titubeante.

-Miénteme todo lo que quieras, pero dentro de ti sabes que tengo razón-la castaña no supo como interpretar sus palabras-tal vez yo no haya nacido dentro de una familia del bando de la luz, pero si hubiera estado en tu lugar nunca y óyeme bien, nunca hubiera traicionado a mi mejor amigo incluso si al final terminaba convirtiéndose en un señor oscuro y trajera solo dolor y destrucción a todo el mundo-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

"_Ella nunca podrá entender lo que yo sentí, ella no estuvo en el centro de esa guerra ni vio lo que yo vi; no importa lo que intentara la oscuridad ya estaba dentro de Harry",_ pensó con amargura mientras silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, tal vez fuera una bruja muy inteligente pero en esa ocasión el miedo la había segado, impidiéndole usar como se debe esa gran lógica de la que estaba muy orgullosa de tener, a pesar de que los demás creyeran que era una muchacha muy madura para su edad, en ese entonces todo lo que vivió fue demasiado incluso para alguien como ella, por lo que ante la posible amenaza de otro infierno como el que vivió sus alarmas de peligro se encendieron e hizo todo lo que pudo para evitarlo, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a su mejor amigo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Te diste cuenta que ese fue el discurso mas Hufflepuff que haya escuchado en mi vida-Pansy se sobresalto al no esperar que el chico estuviera afuera de la biblioteca escuchando.

-Nadie te enseño que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-le dijo enojada por su falta de respeto a su privacidad de ellas.

-Creo que sentían que era mas importante enseñarme a proteger mi vida-dijo de forma simple dejando a Pansy sin palabras-además tu ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que valentía no es sinónimo de lealtad-dijo antes de irse rumbo a la cocina por un bocadillo dejando a una muy pensativa Pansy.

"_Crucificado por mis propios amigos, que ironía_" pensó con sarcasmo, hasta el momento nunca se había preguntado que fue exactamente lo que llevo al Wizengamot a dictarle esa condena, sin embargo después de oír eso no estaba muy seguro de si seria buena idea indagar, ya que lo que descubriera podía ser muy doloroso, además que ya no le serviría de nada pues el daño ya estaba hecho.

Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con Lupin quien se puso tenso al verlo, él simplemente lo ignoro y prosiguió a prepararse un bocadillo.

-Maldición-mascullo por lo bajo cuando accidentalmente dejo caer el frasco de mantequilla de maní -tks, estúpido frasco-siguió maldiciendo mientras limpiaba el desastre.

-Por que no le pides a Kreacher que lo limpie-le sugirió Lupin al ver como estaba empeorando el desastre.

-Porque ese estúpido elfo malhumorado, solo me enojaría mas y podría llegar a considerar su deseo de colgar su cabeza junto al cuadro de esa vieja histérica-le dijo de forma osca mientras seguía limpiando, así que Lupin opto por ayudarlo por lo que saco su varita y con un pase de esta el suelo quedo brillando de limpio-si yo tuviera una, ¿Cuándo me va a dar una el viejo?.

-Ha…Raven esa no es forma de dirigirte a tus mayores-le amonesto-y la verdad no tengo idea de cuando te dará una varita-"_aunque yo espero no sea en un futuro cercano_" pensó con recelo.

-Acaso piensa que puedo usar cualquier cosa en lugar de la varita-dijo con un poco de enojo-si quieren comienzo probando con el cucharon de madera-escupió con sarcasmo.

Lupin estaba por contestarle cuando apareció Severus seguido de Malfoy padre, lo cual sorprendió al licántropo ya que no se le había avisado sobre su visita, aunque conociendo a Dumbledore estaba seguro que en cuanto Snape insinuó la posible integración de Lucius Malfoy a la orden este no dudo en aceptarlo, así que de forma resignada salió silenciosamente de la cocina.

-Eres rápido Severus-le dijo de forma traviesa-ya comenzaste tu negocio de visitas guiadas para que conozcan la nueva atracción que el viejo trajo-le dijo con la burla pintada en sus palabras.

-Vaya Raven, no conocía este lado Slytherin tuyo-le dijo llamándolo por su nuevo nombre, ya que Snape le había contado todo lo que había pasado desde que fueron a Hablar con el chico, así que creyó lo mas prudente seguirles la corriente.

-Viniendo de ti no se si considerarlo un alago Lucius-dijo mostrándole una inocente sonrisa-así que, ya estas tan aburrido sin tu señor que decidiste venir a divertirte-le dijo con un marcado sarcasmo, aun así ante la sola mención de voldemort Malfoy no pudo evitar recordar la visita que tuvo hace unas horas.

-Ya basta, necesito preguntarte algo-les corto el rollo Snape al ver que Lucius le estaba siguiendo el juego, a lo cual el solo asintió curioso de lo que podría ser-Hoy un joven fue a ver a Lucius.

-Yo no fui, te juro que no he salido de aquí en todo el dia-interrumpio de forma apresurada con un semblante inocente.

-No iba a preguntar eso, déjame terminar-le regaño fastidiado de ser interrumpido-como iba diciendo un joven fue a ver a Lucius y sabia cosas de las que muy pocas personas tienen conocimiento, aunque trato de saber quien era, el chico esquivo todos sus intento y creemos que tal vez tu podrías decirnos quien era.

-¿Y yo por que tendría que conocerlo?-les cuestiono Raven sin saber que tenia que ver él en todo eso.

-Antes de irse me pidió que te dijera que "un amigo del alma esta deseoso de verte"-le dijo muy interesado en como reaccionaria, aunque se decepciono al no ver ningún cambio en su expresión.

-Pues le agradezco mucho, no debió ser nada fácil convertirse en el mensajero de un extraño-le dijo con tono burlón-aunque no entendí na….espera ya entendí-dijo triunfante.

-¿Y bien?¿quien era ese sujeto?-le apremio Malfoy deseoso de tener el nombre de esa persona.

-No tengo la menor idea-eso si desconcertó a los dos hombres.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?no dijiste que ya habías entendido el mensaje-le recrimino Lucius frustrado.

-Pues si lo entendí pero eso no quita el hecho de que no sepa la identidad de ese sujeto-les explico.

-Entonces dinos que significa el mensaje que te envió-le trato de sacar toda la información que pudiera tener.

-Lo siento pero esa es información clasificada a la que solo unos pocos tienen acceso y lamentablemente ustedes no están dentro de esos pocos-les dijo saboreando cada palabra-y si no tienen otra duda nos vemos-dijo dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos y muy curiosos.

"_Así que ya han comenzado a moverse los otros, tal vez pueda tener un poco de diversión_" pensó muy alegre, deseoso de por fin conocer a los demás "_hermanos del alma, que forma mas retorcidamente acertada de llamarnos"_

Continuara….


	4. Presagios de un desastre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo:Presagios de un desastre<em>

Severus Snape siempre admiro al gran mago que era Albus Dumbledore, pero desde que había tomado el puesto de director de Hogwarts su respeto hacia el hombre había aumentado considerablemente, ya que no entendía como el hombre tenia tanto tiempo para perder haciendo planes para convertir a niños huérfanos en el arma perfecta para derrotar señores oscuros, siendo que era increíblemente grande la cantidad de papeles que tenia que revisar y firmar todos relacionados con asuntos de la escuela, y la prueba fehaciente de eso era la montaña de papeles que tenia por revisar, siendo que solo había estado ausente un par de días arreglando el asunto de Potter.

-Maldito el día en que acepte su oferta-mascullaba por lo bajo mientras seguía trabajando-McGonagall estaría encantada de hacer todo esto.

La verdad había sido una sorpresa cuando Dumbledore se había acercado a él y de la nada le había ofrecido el puesto de director que muy pronto estaría vacante, pues prácticamente todo el colegio creía que ese puesto lo ocuparía McGonagall cuando Dumbledore se jubilara, y así fue como Snape termino en esa situación.

Su trabajo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta "_que bien lo que me faltaba, visitas_", pensó fastidiado mientras le daba el paso al invitado nada deseado.

-Severus tienes que ver esto-entro un poco agitada Minerva, Snape al instante noto que se encontraba nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-le cuestiono mientras tomaba el periódico que le había extendido en cuanto llego, recorriéndole un escalofrió al ver el titulo y la imagen que le mostraba el diario.

_¿Regreso de quien ustedes saben?¿triunfo de Potter una farsa?_

Para coronar la noticia mostraban una imagen donde se veía a varios mortifagos atacando un poblado, se podía ver a la gente corriendo despavoridos y a los mortifagos con su característica mascara y capa negra lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra causando terror.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto?-se cuestiono en voz baja mientras procedía a leer la noticia completa.

_¿Regreso de quien ustedes saben?¿triunfo de Potter una farsa?_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Queridos lectores debido a un evento ocurrido esta mañana en un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Londres, nuestro periódico decidió sacar una edición especial para trasmitirles los mas recientes acontecimientos, siendo nuestra misión mantener informada a toda la comunidad mágica de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor._

_Esta mañana el poblado de Bath en las afueras de Londres sufrió un ataque por parte de un grupo de mortifagos, aunque el numero de estos no era muy grande los daños si fueron significativos, tanto materiales como humanos, pero sin duda lo que mas me inquieta es la aparición de la marca tenebrosa surcando los cielos del lugar, lo cual me lleva a preguntarme ¿Qué tan cierto es el hecho de que Potter derroto al lord oscuro hace cinco años?¿que pruebas existen que confirme su muerte? O ¿acaso eso fue solo una artimaña del ministro para calmar los ánimos? Y si en verdad quien tu sabes sigue vivo ¿Qué ha estado haciendo estos cinco años?._

_Este reciente ataque saca muchas incógnitas a relucir siendo la mas importante: si quien ustedes saben esta de regreso entonces ¿Quién nos va a salvar esta vez estando Potter confinado en azkaban?, aun no es 100% seguro que el lord oscuro siga vivo pero de lo único que puedo estar segura es que el poblado de Bath fue atacado por mortifagos mientras la marca tenebrosa cubría su cielo._

_Por ahora el caso esta siendo investigado por lo que seguiré informándoles de los giros que vaya dando la investigación. _

-¿Es verdad eso?-le pregunto Minerva al ver que el hombre terminaba de leer el articulo del periódico.

-No tengo idea-le dijo mientras su vista seguía en la imagen del periódico, siendo interrumpido por un pequeño estallido en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Severus tenemos una reunión urgente de la orden ven enseguida a Grimmauld Place-dijo de forma apurada Dumbledore, quien después se dio cuenta de la presencia de la sub directora-tu también Minerva-dijo desapareciendo su rostro de las llamas al terminar de hablar.

-Le avisare a los otros profesores que saldremos un rato e iré en seguida-fue todo lo que dijo Minerva antes de salir del despacho dejando a un muy pensativo Snape que no tardo en usar la chimenea para ir al cuartel de la orden.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Draco, Blaise, Ron y Neville habían pasado toda la noche despiertos en la biblioteca de la casa de Grimmauld Place, siendo que afortunadamente los libros que necesitaban para hacer su trabajo estaban dentro de la extensa colección de los Black y como no podían sacarlos habían optado por quedarse.

Ahora pasaba del mediodía y los chicos estaban sumamente cansados pero para su fortuna estaban a punto de terminar.

-Recuérdenme ¿por que rayos escogí la carrera de auror?-cuestionaba un irritado Blaise.

-Te dejaste convencer por la fama que tiene un auror ante las mujeres-le respondía Draco a quien podían notársele unas grandes ojeras al igual que a los otros.

-Cierto-dijo con un pequeño brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-Pero a mi no me interesa ir tras las mujeres ya tengo a Herm, así que ¿yo por que lo elegí?-se cuestiono Ron siendo que esta no era la primera vez que lo hacia-además a mi no me gusta trabajar tanto ni ser un ratón de biblioteca.

-Pues si tú no lo sabes menos nosotros-le respondió Blaise-para cuando surgió una buena relación entre nosotros tú ya habías elegido.

-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas? O ¿no deseas recordarlo?-le cuestiono Neville viéndolo de forma seria.

-¿De que estas hablando?-a Ron le daba mala espina eso.

-Ron, para empezar ese sueño no era tuyo-le dijo con firmeza y el otro chico solo le mando una molesta mirada confundiendo a los otros dos que no entendían nada.

-No digas tonterías-trato de quitarle importancia al tema-que no recuerde de donde viene mi deseo de ser auror no quiere decir que no sea mi decisión.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero Harry fue el primer en decir que quería ser auror como su padre-dijo recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿Que? eso es una estupidez-dijo un poco alterado-además él nunca podrá lograrlo-dijo con un tono de satisfacción.

Sabia que eso no era algo para estar feliz, pero el hecho de que hubiera algo que Potter quisiera y no pudiera llega a conseguir de alguna manera le alegraba a él, al pobre chico que siempre estuvo en las sombras siendo opacado por el gran y famoso Harry Potter, ahora era su oportunidad de brillar, de ser el gran auror Ronald Weasley y no el mejor amigo de el salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter.

-Bueno es muy difícil convertirse en auror estando atrapado en una cámara de máxima seguridad en azkaban-todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una quinta voz-deben practicar mas en detectar presencias o no duraran mucho-dijo con cinismo dejándose ver por los otros cuatro, desde que no tenia nada que hacer había tomado el gusto de fastidiar a la variada gama de visitantes que rondaban la casa y sabían de su existencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le cuestiono Ron poniéndose a la defensiva, ese chico no le gustaba nada, en especial el hecho de que no sabia quien era o por que estaba allí.

-Es muy aburrido este lugar, así que pensé que seria divertido ver cuanto tardaban en darse cuenta de mi presencia-les decía con una radiante sonrisa-debo decir que apestan y les convendría replantearse su carrera, ya que llevo un buen rato aquí-les dijo con cinismo y todos quedaron sorprendidos por su declaración ya que en ningún momento lo habían notado.

-Como sea, solo lárgate-le dijo con irritación y una pisca de envidia por las excelentes habilidades del chico.

-Cálmate Ron, de seguro el solo quiere alguien con quien hablar-hablo Neville tratando de calmar a su amigo, aunque también porque tenia curiosidad sobre Raven.

-Bueno y porque no se va a un parque, allí hay muuuuuuuuuuuuuucha gente con quien platicar-no sabia por que pero su sola presencia lo irritaba.

-No puedo salir, si lo hago tendré una lapa siguiéndome y eso es algo escalofriante-dijo recordando cierta experiencia-no quiero volverme paranoico.

-¿Y por que alguien tendría que seguirte?-le cuestiono Blaise intrigado por su extraña explicación.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Snape desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Llegas en buen momento Sev-le dio una sonrisa maligna-estoy comenzando mi reclutamiento ya que no puedo ser un digno señor oscuro sin seguidores fieles ¿verdad?-aunque su rostro mostraba inocencia sus palabras estaba cubiertas de sarcasmo y cinismo.

-Deja de decir tonterías y mejor mueve el trasero que Dumbledore te requiere-su seño estaba fruncido y su mirada fija en el chico.

-Tks, de seguro ya leyó el profeta ¿verdad?-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada-vamos no puedo llegar tarde a mi presentación en sociedad-su tono era de burla.

-¿Profeta? ¿Que esta pasando padrino?-le cuestiono intrigado Draco, Snape se lo pensó un momento y después hablo.

-Creo que eso tiene que ver con su investigación-dijo mas para si mismo-vamos pues no quiero tener que explicárselos yo después-estaba seguro que Dumbledore se lo pediría una vez terminada su reunión, además podrían ser de ayuda, así todos se pararon y siguieron a Snape intrigados por lo que pasaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dentro de la sala que se había habilitado para las reuniones de la orden se encontraban ya dentro: Kingsley ,Moody, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Minerva, Lupin, Tonk y Dumbledore, todos ellos formando el circulo interno de la orden el cual hace mas de cuatro años no tenia una reunión oficial.

-De seguro todos ya sabrán el motivo de esta reunión-algunos se movieron de forma incomoda en su lugar-¿Qué nos puedes decir Kingsley?-Albus volvió su mirada al hombre

-Increíblemente todo lo que escribió Skeeter o la mayor parte de información es cierta-comenzó su informe-el poblado de Bath fue atacado por unos individuos que vestían capaz negras y mascaras teniendo el look completo de mortifagos, además que la marca tenebrosa fue lanzada sobre el lugar.

-Entonces ¿en verdad esta de regreso?-pregunto una temerosa Molly.

-Hasta el momento ninguno de los testigos entrevistados a dicho algo de haber visto al lord oscuro durante el ataque-se apresuro a responder Kingsley-y aun no hemos podido determinar si son verdaderos mortifagos o solo unas imitaciones tratando de aprovecharse del miedo que la imagen de los mortifagos pueden causar.

-Deberíamos hacer planes tomando como verdadera la posibilidad de un retorno-dijo Moody muy serio.

-Tomando en cuenta esa posibilidad y que siempre fue Potter quien lo venció ¿Qué soluciones tenemos ahora?-dijo McGonagall siendo una de las pocas personas que le pareció muy injusto lo que le hicieron a Harry después que los librara del señor oscuro.

-Vamos a sacar a nuestra arma infalible contra señores oscuros del armario donde la guardamos, a fin de cuentas solo para eso sirve-todos voltearon a la entrada quedándose shockeados, al menos los que no sabían de la presencia de Raven- o algo así paso por su mente ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa cínica mientras entraba.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado Raven-le dijo Dumbledore como la fresca mañana.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto Dumbledore?¿por que esta él aquí?-dijo Moody con su varita en alto listo para atacar, siendo el único que había logrado reaccionar.

-Pues yo soy el nuevo consejero de Albus así que es normal mi presencia aquí y si por él te refieres a Potter, lamento desilusionarte pero yo soy Raven su primo-le respondió con gran desinterés en el tema.

-¿Primo? Todo ese hermetismo solo para no decirnos que este es el primo de Potter-dijo Blaise con incredulidad, siendo que acababan de llegar.

-Tu no puedes ser primo de Potter, James no tenia mas familia y la hermana de Lily solo tenia un hijo y estoy segura no eres tú-dijo Minerva una vez recuperada del shock.

-Minnie hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes y tampoco es necesario que las sepas-McGonagall se quedo sorprendida del mote, ya que el único que se había atrevido a llamarla así era Sirius Black, así que los únicos con ese conocimiento eran los merodeadores-y eso va para todos-dijo con su mirada fija en Dumbledore-así que para hacer las cosas mas simples yo soy Raven el primos de Harry Potter y asunto terminado.

-¿Dumbledore?-le hablo Kingsley tratando de que les explicara lo que pasaba.

-Creo que Raven tiene razón, lo mejor es que dejen las cosas así-dijo con firmeza Dumbledore dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Así que ¿Cuál es su plan en caso de que él regresara?-a varios no se les paso por alto la forma en que Raven se refería a Voldemort.

-¿Que estas insinuando?-le cuestiono Snape estando ya dentro de la sala con los chicos a quienes nadie puso atención al tener su vista centrada en Raven, aunque solo los que sabían la verdad supieron a donde estaba dirigida su pregunta.

-No es obvio, el chico también esta barajando la posibilidad de que este vivo Vold…..-Moody fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo.

-¡No digas ese nombre en mi presencia¡-dijo con una voz iracunda y las manos en la mesa, la cual momentos antes había sido golpeada por la fuerza con que estas se precipitaron furiosamente en la madera.

-¡¿Quién carajos te crees para hacer eso?¡-rugió Ron al ver la forma en que se comportaba ante los demás.

-Eres tú quien no debería estar aquí y si no te gusta lo que hago lárgate-dijo aun con la furia a flor de piel.

-Cálmense los dos-les dijo Dumbledore al ver que se aproximaba una gran discusión entre ellos.

-¿Por qué debemos hacerlo? Para empezar el ni siquiera en un miembro de la orden, no tiene derecho a estar aquí presente-dijo Ron fuera de si.

-Ronald compórtate-le regaño Molly avergonzada por el desplante de su hijo-estamos aquí para hablar sobre un asunto muy importante.

-¿Importante? Por favor-se burlo Raven-todos están aquí porque quieren preguntarle directamente a Dumbledore si de verdad Potter lo derroto o todo fue una mentira y escapo antes de que le diera el golpe final.

-Claro que vol…el lord escuro fue derrotado por Potter-dijo de forma segura Kingsley corrigiendo la forma de referirse a Voldemort al ver la mirada del chico.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?¿que pruebas tienen de eso?-siguió instigando-a que les basto con que Dumbledore y Potter se los dijeran para creerlo-les dijo con sarcasmo-y si fue así entonces ¿Por qué no escucharon nada de lo que Potter tenia que decir cuando fue acusado de ser un futuro señor oscuro?.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el encierro de Potter con esto?-cuestiono Draco, ya que mientras venían Snape les había contado sobre lo que había salido en el periódico.

- Todo-le dijo de forma contundente-ahora que se ven de nuevo amenazados con la posibilidad de que él regrese, estoy seguro que todos están pensando en que liberar a Potter para que los salve es la mejor opción-su voz estaba llena de odio-y lo mas hipócrita de todo esto es que no se han puesto a pensar en lo que Potter siente.

-Por favor, de seguro estará muy feliz de ser el centro de atención-dijo Ron lleno de envidia por lo que el chico tenia-alguien que solo le interesa la fama y le importan un bledo la vida de los inocentes, eso cualquiera lo puede hacer.

Sin poder evitarlo a su mente regresaron las imágenes de todas las matanzas en las que Voldemort lo convirtió en el invitado especial y de fondo escuchaba esa risa helada retumbando en sus oídos, su respiración se volvió un poco agitada y pronto su visión comenzó a mancharse de escarlata, trato con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse tal como lo venia haciendo en todas las otras ocasiones que algo así le pasaba.

-Largo-al principio fue solo un susurro, el cual comenzó a tomar intensidad hasta que lo grito-¡largo de aquí¡-y con eso la mayoría desapareció quedando solo Dumbledore, Snape y Lupin quienes fueron testigos de un gran poder destructivo.

-Raven tienes que calmarte-Dumbledore trataba de llegar al chico quien estaba arrodillado en el piso rodeado de un gran poder que impedía acercarse a él.

-¿Para que? mejor hay que destruirlo todo-decía con sus manos cubriendo su rostro- si les damos una muerte rápida estarán mejor, hay que acabar con todos rápido jajajajaja-pronunciaba con demencia fuera de si.

-Deja de decir estupideces y para esto-esta vez fue Snape quien hablo.

-Pero esto es lo que hace un señor oscuro ¿no?-su voz cargada de cinismo-Solo trae dolor y tristeza mientras destruye todo, dejándote con absolutamente nada-lo último impregnado de tristeza.

-Tú.. tú no eres un señor oscuro-por primera vez hablo Remus, después de pasar de nuevo un tiempo junto al chico a pesar que no se hablaban mucho, se había dado cuenta del daño que le habían hecho y como destruyeron la vida de un chico tan amable como lo fue Harry-el señor oscuro que crucificamos solo estaba dentro de nuestras mentes, yo…yo en verdad lo siento mucho….lamento todo el daño que te hicimos Harry-la gran corriente destructiva de magia comenzó a desvanecerse.

-No te acerques-le dijo al sentir más cerca su presencia.

-No te dejare solo de nuevo-dijo con firmeza ignorando su pedido.

-¡Que no te acerques¡-le grito logrando que parara-lo diré solo una vez, así que escúchame bien-dijo con una voz gélida y vacía-Harry Potter murió el día que fue obligado a asesinar por el bien de unas personas, que a la primera oportunidad le dieron una apuñalada por la espalda-sin poder evitarlo Remus dio un paso atrás cuando sus ojos chocaron con una fría mirada carmín.

-Por dios-ahogo un grito al ver esos ojos idénticos a Voldemort, aunque sentía que tenían algo diferente.

-Mi pobre niño-la mirada de Dumbledore se había opacado considerablemente mostrando solo tristeza-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?.

-Míralos bien Albus-su mirada se conecto con la del ex director-este es mi castigo por el crimen que me obligaron a cometer, un cuerpo corrompido como el suyo y un alma vacía-sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas brotaron dejando salir todo el dolor que desde hace mucho tiempo tenia guardado.

Continuara….


End file.
